


A Green Tea Scone For Master

by StrangeStorm



Series: The Green Tea Series [19]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha Akashi Seijuurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonfires, Cafes, Caught in the Act, Comedy, Crossdressing, Fluff, Friendship, Games, Haunted Houses, M/M, Omega Furihata Kouki, Omegaverse, Retelling Of Cinderella, Romance, School Plays, akafuri - Freeform, cultural festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeStorm/pseuds/StrangeStorm
Summary: It's time for Seirin's High's Cultural Festival! Everyone is invited to visit and partake in the festivities. There will be games, haunted houses, school plays, food....and crossdressing cafes.





	A Green Tea Scone For Master

**Author's Note:**

> I have always wanted to write about a cultural festival- they sound like fun. I'm especially a huge fan of its food, haunted houses and the chance of me getting to put a few guys into a pretty dress. What's not to like? Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ~♡ Also, make sure to click on all the underlined words that you see in the story- they will link you to pictures of the character's outfits that they are wearing (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧
> 
> I'm sure we all know about the omegaverse dynamics which is Alphas are strong and protective, Betas are calming and the peacemakers, and the Omegas are caring and nurturing. In my stories, RAPE IS NOT OKAY NOR IS IT ALLOWED. Alphas, betas and omegas are seen as equals- there is no unjust discrimination against a gender. But alphas and betas are extra protective of omegas (it's just in their nature). Male omegas are SUPER rare (like one in ten million people) so they are treated with extra care and interest. Most male omegas hide their sweet scents (pheromones) by using suppressant medication and would only reveal themselves once they have made a true bond with their mate. A bonded omega still smells good, but their smell's diluted and there is an underlying scent of their bonded (which is like a warning for others to stay the hell away and a complete turn off ;D) Hehe...okay! Hopefully the explanation helps~

____**The Day Before the Festival~**

  
"AHH!"

"You can do this!"

"HAAH...HAAH...AAHHHH!"

"It's almost there, come on hun, you can do it!!!"

"UGGHHHH....I CAN'T! TAKE IT OUT!"

"No! We're so close now. Do not let this defeat you!"

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Almost~!!'"

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Kouki gasped, giving up as he flopped over the teacher's desk, completely exhausted.

The class president, Nakagama Shiruko, frowned in disappointment as she looked down at him. "Well, if you just give up like that then of course it'll be impossible."

Kagami, who was together with some of the other guys in his class that were building the sign for the cafe, pointed his hammer at the president as he called out, "Oi, prez! Lay off Furi already! If he can't fit into the corset, then he can't."

"And he had just recovered from fracturing his ribs- I do not think it would be wise to continue further." Kuroko added, making several of their classmates shriek as they had forgotten that the blunette was there.

Shiruko pouted but nodded her head, apologizing to the panting omega. "I'm sorry, Furihata-kun. I forgot about your past injuries." Sighing loudly she said, "Fine. Let's go without the corset."

"I think it'll be fine- I'm sure Furi-kun will still look good even without it. He's slender and he'll look feminine in the dress." One of the other girls in his class commented.

Kouki sighed in relief as he got up and looked down at the outfit that they managed to force on him, shaking his head in horror.

If any of the Gods out there were listening right now, please let him find a way to prevent the rest of his friends and bond mate in seeing the monstrosity he was about to wear.

  
☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

The Second Day of the Festival~

  
Like other schools, Seirin's Cultural Festival lasted for two days long. The first day was solely for the students and faculty members to enjoy themselves. But the second day was when the school opened it gates to the public.

Seijuurou leaned against the front gate, ignoring the whispers and squeals from people around him, as he waited for his other friends to arrive.

After a few minutes of waiting, he heard a familiar voice call his name. "Akashicchi!" The redhead smiled as he waved at the approaching group.

"Well, look who's here before the rest of us. This is a first." Aomine teased, though he was grinning as he said this. All the generation of miracles were there including Momoi, Takao, Himuro and Ootsubo Tae.

Seijuurou smiled as he nodded, swaying a bit by the blonde model and the pink-haired girl that was currently engulfing him in a large hug. "I found myself very excited in coming. Kouki has been so secretive regarding what his class was doing for the festival that it's left me curious and I have been looking forward to attending today."

"Taiga was the same!" Kagami's girlfriend, Tae, had tagged along with Midorima and Takao to visit Seirin's Cultural Festival to surprise her boyfriend. "He wouldn't tell me a thing about their theme and made me promise that I wouldn't visit today." She shook her head, sighing. "So of course, I just had to come."

"That's right- if Taiga says we shouldn't come, then it's all the more reason that we should." Himuro, Kagami's 'brother' and a beta, smiled gently.

"Ne, Muro-chin. Let's buy that." Murasakibara pouted at his boyfriend as he eyed a nearby stall selling choco bananas.

Himuro chuckled as he patted his boyfriend's lower back before taking his arm and pulled the tall boy away from all the food stalls. "Let's visit Taiga's classroom first and then we can buy whatever food you want later." He assured the other.

Murasakibara didn't look happy but nodded anyway. "Okay, Muro-chin."

"So does anyone know which classroom they're at?" Takao asked, clinging onto his own boyfriend happily. Midorima frowned, but didn't seem to mind too much since he hasn't shove the other off him yet.

"Hm? Isn't that Akashi and...eh? The generation of miracles too?" The group turned and saw Kouki's best friends, Kawahara and Fukuda, walking towards them.

"Yo! It's been a while!" Kawahara grinned as he waved at him.

"Welcome to Seirin's cultural festival." Fukuda greeted, smiling gently at them all.

"Oh, you're Furi's friends, right?" Takao grinned at them back. "Nice outfits by the way." The two boys were currently dressed in a wacky but fun style- they wore regular jeans and a shirt, but added on suspenders, big bow ties, funky hats, enormous sized sunglasses, stickers on their cheeks and Kawahara had on a big, fluffy afro wig on.

"Yup, I'm Kawahara and this is Fukuda." The alpha gestured towards them. "And thanks. Our class is hosting a photo booth so you guys should visit and take some wacky photos there." He handed them some flyers as he said this.

Fukuda nodded as he gestured towards the sign they both held up, "The photo booth's at Class 3-C. Feel free to drop by- it's especially popular with the women." He pointed out.

Momoi and Tae indeed looked very excited as they squealed to each other about visiting.

Seijuurou smiled as he nodded. "Then we shall drop by later. But could you two direct us towards Kouki's classroom? I'm most interested in visiting him first."

The redhead watched as Kawahara and Fukuda exchanged a wide grin as Fukuda replied, "Of course you're here to see Furi. And I'm guessing that he hasn't told you what his class was doing, correct?"

When the redhead shook his head, both boys grinned even wider. "Oh-ho! Well, let me tell you that you're gonna LOVE what Furi's class is doing. Oh, and Kagami and Kuroko are also in the same class and let me tell ya...it's pretty interesting."

"Really?" Kise asked, looking excited as listened to what the two boys were saying.

Fukuda nodded. "Yup. In fact, their class is one of the most popular here to visit."

"Ooh, really? What are they doing?" Momoi asked, also excited.

"They're doing a cafe." Fukuda answered, smiling mysteriously.

Aomine snorted at that. "A cafe? Isn't that kinda boring? Everyone does a cafe during the cultural festival."

Kawahara and Fukuda exchanged another secretive smile as Kawahara replied, "Oh, their cafe is a bit...different than your usual one. Trust me, you guys will love it." He assured them.

He then turned towards Seiuurou to give the fellow alpha a wink. "Especially you, Akashi. We're sure that you'll be blown away when you see what Furi's dressed in."

Seijuurou tilted his head, observing that information, "Kouki is dressed up?"

Kawahara nodded, smirking. "Oh yeah. Because you see, their cafe has a certain theme."

Fukuda nodded. "Yup, but we won't say what it is. You'll all just have to see it for yourselves."

"Okay. Well, can you guys bring us to their classroom then? We don't really know what room they're at." Takao asked, a little impatient to see the cafe now.

Fukuda give them an apologetic look as he told them, "I'm sorry, but Kawa and I have to stay here and hand out flyers for our classroom. But the guys are in Class 3-B and their room is right next to ours on the second floor, far right side of the building."

"There's a huge line there (with mostly girls) so I don't think you can miss it." Kawahara assured them.

The two boys waved at them goodbye as the group made their way towards Class 3-B.

There were plenty of people roaming around, looking at each class in excitement. Seirin, being quite a new school, had new up-to-date facilities and it was brightly decorated with colorful streamers and posters all around.

There was a good variety of different booths that each class hosted- including a haunted house, a karaoke room, a room selling many random knickknacks (Takao promised his boyfriend that they'll visit there afterwards) and many of the classes were hosting various games to enjoy.

Each classroom seemed to have a decent number of visitors, but Seijuurou noted that there were no cafes in the area- he guessed that other than Class-B's cafe and another classroom selling different types of wagashi, all the food that was being sold was located on the outside of the school only.

Finally, they spotted a large line full of giggling girls (and a good number of guys as well). They looked ahead on what room they were lining up for and it was indeed going towards the very classroom they were looking for.

In the front of the door, there was two people (one boy and one girl) standing outside as they greeted their guests.

But what caught their attention was what the boy and girl were wearing. And then Momoi squealed as she pointed at the rather large sign that was posted besides the door.

'Welcome to Class 3-B's Crossdress Cafe!'

"Oh hell, I gotta see this!" Aomine's eyes gleamed as he grinned widely, looking completely forward into seeing their other friends now.

From what they could see, all the girls in the class were dressed smartly in various suits with ties- resembling school boys, business men, butlers and hosts. As for the boys, they were all dressed in lolita fashion- different types of frilly dresses in many colors with a variety of high heels, wigs and accessories to boot.

It was obvious that Class 3-B went all out in the fashion department.

The group had to wait in line for about ten minutes before they were finally at the front.

The 'handsome' girl who was dressed in a complete butler's outfit with a short dark wig smiled at the group as she gave a bow. "Welcome the Crossdress Cafe."

The 'pretty' boy beside her was dressed in complete lolita fashion- with a pink ruffled dress and bows, white stockings, red platform shoes, heart-printed shoulder bag, tiny pink hat attached to his long white wig and all. He smiled at them as he asked, "How many are in your party?" Everyone was caught off guard at the pretty boy's low, manly voice.

Seijuurou ignored Takao, Aomine and Kise's snickering behind him as he replied, "There are nine of us in total."

The boy nodded as the girl called for one of the 'girls' to come help them to their seats.

But Momoi immediately interrupted as she asked, "Excuse me. We're actually friends with Kuroko, Kagami and Furihata who are also in this class. May we ask for one of them to serve us, please?" She smiled at them politely.

The boy frowned, "I think Furihata and Kuroko just went out- it was their turn to pass out the flyers at the gates." He answered, looking apologetic.

The girl then added, "Ah, but Kagami-kun is in the back- he's the main cook. But I'm sure he'll be happy to serve you all since you guys are his friends." She then called someone to tell Kagami that he was needed at the front.

Aomine and Kise in particular grinned as they waited in anticipation to seeing what the Seirin redhead was wearing.

After a minute, someone walked out from behind the curtains at the back of the classroom.

"What the hell do you guys need now?" Kagami grumbled as he walked towards them. He then froze when he saw exactly who was calling him.

Most of the guys, minus Seijuurou and Midorima, bursted out laughing as the girls cooed at the alpha's appearance.

[Kagami](https://www.polyvore.com/boyish_lolita/set?id=227425969) was also dressed as a girl, but he wasn't wearing a dress like the other boys.

Instead he wore a red and black striped blouse with a black belt and buckle cinched around his waist. He also had on very short black shorts with black and white checkered pockets with checkered suspenders attached on. Thankfully, he also had red and black plaid leggings on to prevent too much skin revealing. There was a pair of black combat boots with red flames on them and around his neck was a red and black lace collar. And to finish off the entire outfit, Kagami wore a red wig with pigtails that came up to his shoulders and bangs that were swept off to the side.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Kagami glared bloody murder as Aomine, Kise and Takao in particular laughed very, very loudly.

"What the fuck are you guys doing here?!" He shouted, his face red with both anger and embarassment.

"Oh, you look great. So 'beautiful' Kagami-chan~" Aomine teased, grinning widely as he eyed the other's shorts in particular.

"Shut up, Ahomine." Kagami groused before he snapped at the still laughing Kise and Takao, "Okay, we get it already. Will you guys shut it already!" He snapped.

"This is a side of you that I've never seen before, Taiga." Himuro commented, smiling in amusement at his 'brother'.

The alpha choked when he noticed the Himuro was part of the group as well. "Gyahh! Tatsuya?! What the hell are you doing here?!"

Himuro replied, "There a new pastry shop that opened in Tokyo and Atsushi wanted to visit it. Since we were already in Tokyo, we thought it'd be nice to visit you too, Taiga. And I must say, I'm very glad we did." The beta chuckled. Kagami groaned even louder at that.

"You look pretty, Kaga-chin." Murasakibara added, looking at him with a bored face. Kagami didn't feel complimented at all.

"I can't believe you're wearing that 'thing'." Midorima's face twisted as he looked at the tall redhead from head to toe.

Kagami rolled his eyes. "I can't believe I'm wearing this neither. But I was forced to or else the class president would've kill me. She and the rest of the girls in this class are scary when they're angry." He shivered as he remembered the looks the girls gave them when he had insulted the costume they made for him.

"Did you say something, Kagami-kun?" A girl, who was dressed like a male host with a shaggy blonde wig, asked him sweetly.

The redhead gulped as he took a step back, not wanting to anger the class president. "Nope. Nothing wrong. I love the outfit. Yup, love it." He said immediately. Shiruko smiled as she walked away.

"Aww...why are you not wearing a dress too, Kagamin?" Momoi questioned.

Kagami gave a suffering sigh as he answered, "Because there's no way I can handle wearing a damn dress while cooking- it's too damn hot and the skirt is hard to move around in."

Tae walked up to her boyfriend and caught him off guard once again with a hug. "Aw, you look really cute, Taiga." She gushed.

Kagami nearly had a heart attack as he stared in horror at his girlfriend. "Tae! I told you not to come here!" He shouted. Tae was already used to her boyfriend's loudness so she wasn't bothered at being yelled at by him.

"But I really wanted to see you. Besides, I thought it'd be fun for us to spend time together and walk around your school, enjoying the activities together." She pouted.

Kagami couldn't deny his girlfriend anything, especially when she looked at him like that, so he sighed in defeat as he gave her a short peck on the cheek. "Fine, whatever. My shift ends in an hour and then I can take a break and show you around, okay?" He gave a smile when his girlfriend looked very happy so that. "Anyway, lets get you guys a table already, you're blocking the way for the other customers to come through."

Pulling together some tables, the large group sat down as Kagami asked them for their orders.

"For something savory, we have the Okonomiyaki Omurice (pork fried rice wrapped in egg and topped with Okonomiyaki sauce, kewpie mayonnaise, ao-nori and bonito flakes). You can have it with whatever soft drink is available. For something sweet, we have the tea party special- which is popular with the girls, but guys do like it too. It's a large green tea scone with a side of green-tea infused butter with a complimentary cup of hot green tea." Kagami told them.

"Sign me up for the omurice!" Takao called out, raising his arm up.

"I want the tea party special!" Momoi said, looking very curious at that.

Kagami nodded as he took their orders. He looked at Seijuurou and told him, "I suggest you get the tea special too- Furi was actually the one who made the scones, you know." He pointed out.

Seijuurou smiled as he agreed to have the tea party special as well, looking forward to trying another of his bond mate's baked goods.

Kagami went to the back to continue his job in cooking the meals while the group began to talk amongst themselves in the meantime.

"Oh my god, that dress is so pretty!" Momoi squealed with Tae as the girls looked at a passing boy who was dressed in a gray vintage lolita dress with light pink flowers printed on it.

"Ooh- look at the aqua one! The one with the fluffy white long sleeves and butterflies- so cute!" Tae gushed, pointing to another boy wearing a short green bob wig.

"And the Alice one! Oh my god, I'm totally going to wear that for Halloween this year!" Momoi insisted, watching a rather sturdy looking guy dressed as Alice in Wonderland. This guy looked particularly awkward in the get up, especially since the dress looked to be a slightly sexified version of the original blue and white dress- they spotted corset strings tied on the back of the dress.

"Now I understand why this cafe got so much hype." Takao grinned, watching one of the guys wearing an orange chinese-lolita dress stumbling his way with the yellow high heeled shoes he was wearing. "It's like getting both a meal and a show in one."

"And also the reason why no other classes wanted to open a cafe of their own." Himuro added, handing some candy to his boyfriend in order to tie the alpha over until their meals came. "They knew they wouldn't be able to compete with this one."

As the group chatted, the sound of bells suddenly rang around the room. It was quiet at first, but slowly the sound became louder and louder, as if it was moving towards them.

"What is that sound?" Midorima furrowed his eyebrows as they all listened carefully.

Kise looked around as he tried to spot where the sound was coming from and then his eyes widened and jaw dropped when he noticed someone walking into the room. "OH MY GOD, SO CUUTTTEEE!"

The girls also shrieked (Momoi suffering a massive nosebleed as she fainted, being caught by both Aomine and Tae before she hit the ground) when they saw the person. The rest of them looked towards the door and also had looks of surprise and shock on their faces.

"Oh, everyone is here. Welcome." Kuroko greeted, making his way towards their table. His boyfriend Ogiwara was right behind him and waved happily at everyone as he followed the blunette.

"Tetsu, is that really you?" Aomine looked shocked at his former shadow, staring at his old friend with appreciative eyes.

[Kuroko](https://www.polyvore.com/blue_riding_hood/set?id=227425297) was dressed as a blue riding hood. He was covered in a long royal blue cloak with the hood up. On the inside, he wore a knee-length lolita dress that was dark blue on top and slowly turning a lighter blue on the bottom. There was a pretty, dream-like print on the dress that made it look almost ethereal.

As the beta moved, they could see a bit of a petticoat peeking out from under the dress and the blunette was wearing black stockings that covered his entire legs. He wore black lacy fingerless gloves on his hands and black high heeled lolita boots that were over-the-knee high and had black bows going down them.

Kuroko also wore a very long curly hair wig that came down to his waist and it was in the same shade of blue as his real hair. And around his neck was a blue and black lace collar with a bell in the middle- showing where the ringing sound from earlier had came from.

If they didn't know better, Kuroko really could be mistaken for a girl.

"You look exactly like a girl, Kurokocchi!" Kise screamed as glomped onto the blunette, eyes sparkling.

Nigou, who was acting as the wolf from the story and was wearing the grandma's pink nightgown and nightcap, barked loudly as he was a jostled in Kuroko's arms.

"Kise-kun, I can't breathe." Kuroko said in his usual bland tone, but his face was slowly turning as blue as his entire outfit from lack of air.

"Oops, sorry!" Kise said sheepishly, quickly letting the beta go. Kuroko took in deep breaths as his boyfriend gently patted him on the back, whispering words of comfort in his ears.

Ogiwara pulled away and looked at them with a proud expression. "He looks amazing, right? Well, Tetsuya always looks great, but seeing him in a dress is just whoa." The alpha grinned as he pulled out a chair for the beta to sit on, like a gentleman.

The blunette's cheeks pinked as he sat down. "I've found it a bit unsettling on how much attention this outfit has attracted. It's made me more noticeable than I'm used to and it's very uncomfortable to be honest." He admitted.

Tae pointed to the blunette's neck. "It must have something to do with the collar. The bell sound grabs attention and alerts people whenever your nearby." She pointed out. "Oh, but your entire outfit is very stunning, Kuroko-kun. In fact, I think you're the best looking one here- other than Taiga of course." Tae assured him.

"No way, you must either love him too much or you're blind because Bakagami is definitely one of the ugliest here." Aomine snorted.

"Oi, quit talking shit about me when I'm not here!" Kagami growled at them as he and Shiruko brought them their orders. The okonomiyaki omurice and green tea scones were passed around as the group settled down to enjoy their meals.

"This is so good!" Murasakibara moaned as he practically inhaled his omurice (thank god Himuro had the foresight to order an extra plate for his boyfriend, including three orders of the tea special).

"And these scones are so soft and crumbly...you can taste the slight green tea taste in them. But when you add this butter...wow." Himuro complimented, eating a piece of the scone slathered with butter and closing his eyes as it practically melted in his mouth.

"I didn't even know what a scone was before now and they are to die for!" Takao agreed as he contemplated on ordering another one.

"Kouki has always had a talent for cooking and baking. These scones and everything else he makes are marvelous." Seijuurou said proudly, tasting his own treats.

Shiruko grinned as she placed her hands on her hips. "They're our bestsellers. Everyone just can't get enough of them. Same goes for Kagami's omurice too." She added.

Kagami grinned at that. "Thanks, prez. I think that's the first compliment you've ever given me."

Shiruko rolled her eyes as she smirked. "Your omurice is the only reason I haven't kicked your ass yet. This idiot threatened to not cook anything if I forced him in a dress- that's the only reason why he's wearing shorts right now."

"I told you that the dress was too hot! Besides, I bend down a lot while cooking and wearing the short red maid's dress you wanted me to wear would have been completely inappropriate." The alpha argued.

"I have to agree- the red dress showed off Kagami-kun in ways that I really wished I could unsee." The beta shook his head at the memory.

"Oh, shut up Kuroko." Kagami groaned.

Kise raised his hand as if he was in class and when he got their attention, he lowered it saying, "Anyway, I have to ask. Kurokocchi is supposed to be little red riding hood but a blue version right?"

Kuroko nodded. "That is correct. And Nigou here is the big bad wolf who has eaten my grandmother." He held the adorable puppy up, making the girls swoon in all the cuteness.

Kise let out a coo as well before continuing, "Yeah. So why are you wearing cat ears as well? I don't remember red riding hood having them." He pointed to the two light blue cat ears with blue bows and beads sticking out from under Kuroko's hood.

Shiruko was the one to answer as she said, "Because cat ears are adorable and when you put them on someone, then that person will look adorable too. Besides, it matches his entire outfit, no?" She turned towards Kagami with a calculating look on her face. "Now that I think of it, Kagami is there by chance any way you could wear-"

"No, no, no." Kagami shook his head as he grabbed the girl by her shoulders and guided her away, "Okay, prez. I think it's time for you to help out with the other customers now. Me and Kuroko got things handled here." He said quickly as he shooed her away.

When the class president was greeting their new visitors, Kagami came back with a relieved look on his face.

"But you know, now that I think about it, I'm actually surprised. I would have thought that with Kuroko here, you guys would have done a haunted house or something like that." Takao mumbled through a mouthful of scone, making his boyfriend tsk at him as he sprayed a few crumbs everywhere.

"Oh, we did. I've been in the same homeroom as Kuroko since first year and we've done a haunted house for the last two years." Kagami told him.

"Yeah, Tetsu as a ghost was so convincing that their haunted house was a huge hit." Aomine agreed, having attended their school festival the year before.

"We even won for having the best theme for two years in a row." Kuroko nodded, taking a bite of the warm sweet potato his boyfriend had bought for them to share earlier.

"But because I have always won by being a ghost, the other students forbade any class I was in to do another haunted house this year. They said that it would be unfair and uninteresting if I had won again with the same theme." The blunette explained. "So that's why this year my class had chosen something different."

"Haaaahh...but why did that something else have to be a crossdress cafe?" Kagami sighed, shaking his head mournfully.

Himuro chuckled as he looked at his exhausted brother and commented, "I'm curious Taiga- where did you all get your outfits from anyway?" He questioned.

The alpha sighed loudly as he rolled his eyes. "One of the girls from my class has a mother who's this pretty popular fashion designer or whatever. As soon as she mentioned that we were doing a 'crossdress' cafe, automatically the mom gave her complete power to use any of their stuff to create these outfits."

"She donated quite a lot of fabrics and other materials. She also granted permission for our class to use her sewing machines to help make the costumes." Kuroko added.

"So your class created everything you are wearing?" Midorima asked, raising an eyebrow but looked fairly impressed.

Kuroko shook his head. "All of the girls only. They pieced together the accessories, sewed the dresses and suits, and coordinated everyone's outfits. The shoes were also borrowed as well." He explained.

"So what did all the boys do?" Momoi asked, having woken up from her fainting spell earlier.

"We were in charge of the signs and decorating the room. Kagami-kun is also part of the group in charge of cooking." Kuroko answered. "Since the girls have shouldered most of the work, the men agreed to wear their outfits and help advertise the cafe around the school- which is what Furihata-kun is doing right now."

"Well, I must say that the women in your class are quite talented. All your outfits are very well made." Seijuurou complimented, feeling the material of Kuroko's dress between his fingers.

Kagami snorted. "They're a little too talented. Besides, all the women in our class are scary as hell. They literally threatened to burn us in the bonfire later tonight if we didn't go along with whatever they wanted." He shivered as he remembered the glares he had gotten when he had initially refused to dress up.

"So, I see a lot of guys in lolita dresses, wearing styles like sweet lolita, hime, rococo, gothic, steampunk..." Takao tapped his finger on his palm, naming the styles off.

Midorima gave the beta a bewildered look. "How do you know all of this?"

Takao gave him a sly look as he patted his partner on the arm. "There are many things you've yet to know about me, Shin-chan. I'll show you some of them later, when we're alone." He winked as his boyfriend made incoherent noises, completely flustered. "Anyway, seeing everyone's outfits makes me curious on what Furi's wearing." He added.

Seijuurou's ears perked up as he heard his omega's name and also questioned, "Ive heard it being mentioned that Kouki is handing out flyers somewhere?" He looked towards the blunette questioningly.

Kuroko nodded. "Because of Furihata-kun's look, he was placed in the group where his job is to lure customers into our cafe. That was also what I was doing until Shigehiro-kun spotted me and then I was allowed to go on break." He explained.

"Because of Kou-kun's look?" Momoi asked, looking confused and curious at the same time.

Kuroko nodded. "The top three most convincing guys and girls have paired up with each other and together they would lure more people to come and have a meal at our cafe. My partner and I had been making rounds around the east side of the school grounds- I'll be meeting up with her in about fifteen minutes when my break ends."

"I'm coming too!" Ogiwara reminded the beta.

Kuroko gave a small smile as he nodded. "Yes, Shigehiro-kun and I will be meeting up with her later."

"So you guys have to work during the festival?" Aomine frowned, having planned to hang out with his old buddy today.

Kuroko gave the dark-skinned blunette a comforting pat on the shoulder as he assured him, "Only until 2- after that, we are all off duty to freely enjoy the rest of the festival."

Aomine nodded, giving a small grin as the two exchanged a fist bump.

"So when will Kouki be on break?" Seijuurou asked.

Kagami was the one to answer this time. "If I remember, Furi's break starts right after Kuroko's. So if you can wait here for a while, he'll probably come back to drop off the flyers before going on break." He informed the redhead.

Seijuurou nodded as he looked contented with waiting for his mate to return.

But Takao decided that waiting would be too boring and suggested, "Why don't we visit where Furi is now? Do you guys know where he might be?"

Kuroko looked thoughtful as he answered, "He was assigned to the back and the front areas of the school. So if you hadn't seen him while entering the school before, then he should be at the front gates by now." He said.

The group finished their meals and decided to try to catch up with Kouki at the front gates to meet with the omega and see what the brunette's mystery outfit was.

As they waved goodbye to Kagami, Tae, Kuroko and Ogiwara, thanking the redhead for their delicious meals, Kuroko stopped them for a moment to tell them something. Well, specifically Seijuurou something.

"Akashi-kun, I must give you a bit of warning about Furihata-kun's outfit. When you do see him, please remember that you are in public and to keep yourself from doing anything inapproriate, please." He told the other sternly.

Seijuurou only raised an eyebrow at the blunette. "I assure you Tetsuya, I'm positive that I will be able to control whatever urge I may have when I see my mate. I do know my Kouki very well."

Kuroko gifted him with one of his rare smirks as he nodded. "Alright. But remember that I have given you my warning, Akashi-kun."

  
☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

"YOU LOOK SO HOT FURI!!!" Saeko screamed, bringing the omega into a big hug and nearly suffocating the brunette with her well-blessed bosom.

"Saeko-chan....can't...breathe!" Kouki gasped, trying not to drop the flyers in his hands. As it was, the parasol he was holding had already fell onto the ground.

"Saeko, you're gonna kill him!" Fukuda told his girlfriend warily as he gently pried his girlfriend off one of his best friends.

Saeko squealed as Fukuda wrapped his arms around her to keep her in place. "Oh my god, I can't believe how pretty you look right now, Furi! I mean, you were cute before but this...WOW! It's so amazing!" She gushed, her eyes taking in every inch of of the omega.

Kouki blushed as he fingered the lace on his sleeves. "Thank you, Saeko-chan." He said shyly.

"Furihata-kun, we still have five more minutes till our break. You need to pass out the rest of your flyers." His partner (a girl dressed in a white tuxedo like a western-style groom) called out, reminding him of his work.

Kouki flushed as he quickly replied, "Ah, sorry Mirumo-chan! I'll make sure to hand them all out!"

Mirumo smiled as she nodded, "Okay! And don't worry about it- our pile is almost done soon." Shee gestured to the few flyers they had left.

Kouki smiled as he turned back to give both Fukuda and Saeko an apologetic bow, "Sorry, you guys. But I'm pretty busy right now. I can meet up with you guys later, though?"

The couple smiled and assured him that they'll see each other in time for the play. As they began to leave, Fukuda stopped to tell Kouki something, "Ah, I almost forgot. Kawa and I bumped into Seijuurou and the rest of the miracles a while ago. So when you're on your break, you should try and find them. That mate of yours was especially looking forward to seeing you." He winked.

Kouki made a noise as his face reddened, "Oh god, I don't want any of them to see me like this." He moaned.

Saeko gave him a reassuring slap on the back, making the brunette squeak, as she told him, "Don't worry about it, Furi. You look great and anyone who doesn't think so it just an idiot. Besides, I already know that Akashi is gonna go wild when he sees you." She wriggled her eyebrows at him.

Kouki blushed even more as he waved to them goodbye. Taking a deep breath, Kouki pasted on a smile on his face as he continued to pass out the flyers for his class' cafe.

The omega really didn't like being the center of attention. But all his classmates had complimented his outfit and begged him to hand out flyers so he could grab some attention for their class.

Kouki didn't really think much about his appearance (other than feeling really awkward whenever he saw his reflection) but he decided to give in and help out his classmates. Besides, giving out a few flyers was easier than actually making the costumes or cooking the meals (he did bake scones, but he was able to do that the day before so he wasn't rushed to do it or anything).

But when he got stared at and heard others whispering about him, it made it harder for the omega to force a smile on his face and continue to give out flyers to the hundreds of people coming to their school.

And now, he had to deal with a few of those people who thought it would be fun to mess with him- flirting with him and trying to take a peek up his skirt.

"Hey, so what do you say about going with us for a while, sweetheart?" One guy grinned as he wrapped his arm around the omega's waist.

Kouki quickly shook the guy off and back away slightly. "U-um, I'm sorry but I have a job to do so..."

"Why don't you take a break then- you look like you're getting tired." The first guy's friend chipped in.

"Hey, dude these flyers are about a crossdress cafe." A third guy in their group pointed to them.

"No way, she's a boy?!" Another voice sounded. "But he smells like an omega." "A male omega? Score!" Multiple voices called out, Kouki unaware of who was saying what since he was starting to panic with being surrounded by too many strangers.

The first guy (which Kouki registered in his mind as an alpha) gave him a leering grin, making Kouki recoil in disgust and fear. "Oh? Well, I'm open to both girls and guys. And with a male omega like you...it'd be the best of both worlds right?" He smirked as he began to touch Kouki's waist once more. "So, how about it, babe? Wanna come with me and my buddies to-"

"He doesn't." Everyone froze when a deadly voice spoke up.

Kouki brightened as he automatically recognized the voice and turn to see his bond mate behind him, feeling his alpha grab him by his waist and gently pull him closer, his dangerous gaze locked on the first guy. "Kouki are you alright?" Seijuurou turned to him, asking gently.

Kouki gave a small smile as he hugged himself closer to his mate, letting the other's scent calm him down. "Yeah." He breathed, suddenly feeling too exhausted to say more.

Seijuurou placed a kiss on his head though his eyes turned back to the now cowering group of males before him.

The redhead gave them one of his most dangerous looks, making sure to exude his alpha pheromones to get his point across that Kouki was HIS mate and absolutely NO ONE will even lay a finger on him.

"Huh? What are you guys looking at?" Aomine stood beside Seijuurou and gave the group of boys a dirty look, cracking his knuckles with a smirk on his face.

"Hm...it's pretty sad watching a bunch of guys like you hit on someone whose obviously taken. It's pathetic really." Kise sighed, a dangerous glint in his yellow eyes as he gave them all a dangerously sweet smile.

"Oha Asa has announced this morning that all hooligans would suffer great misfortune today." Midorima commented, giving the group a disgusted look as he twirled around the hand-held paper cutter (his lucky item for today) in his hand.

"I suggest that you guys run as fast as you can right now." Takao giggled, smirking in glee at the unfortunate group.

"Eh? Did something happen?" One of the boys literally squeaked and some almost peed themselves when they saw Murasakibara walking towards them, with a choco banana and yakitori (skewered chicken) in his hands.

"These guys were being mean to Kou-kun." Momoi told him, she herself was hugging the omega's arm, body stiffened in defense.

Murasakibara observed Kouki for a moment before turning to Himuro. "Muro-chin, can I crush them now?"

Himuro smiled widely as he laid his hand gently on the other's arm. "Unfortunately I can't let you do that, Atsushi." Just as the group began to sigh in relief, Himuro then added, "We need to corner them in a private area first- it's best if there are no witnesses around and it also makes getting rid of the bodies that much easier." And the beta said this all with his usual calm smile on his face the entire time.

After that statement, the group of guys immediately got their legs moving and they shot off faster than Japan's fastest bulletin train.

"Oi!" Aomine shouted, about to run after them but Kouki immediately stopped him.

"It's okay everyone. I'm fine now. And I'm pretty sure those guys will definitely not bother me again. Um, so thank you all for helping me." Kouki said shyly, snuggling closer to his mate as Seijuurou's hold on him tightened.

Aomine huffed but nodded his head at the brunette. "Fine. If that's what you really want chihuahua, then we'll leave it."

Kouki gave him a small smile. "Thank you, Aomine-kun."

Takao clapped his hands and walked in the front to gain everyone's attention. "Okay, now that we established how bad-ass you all are, can we move on to the next very important topic?" The hawk-eyed player then pointed directly at Kouki...or more specifically his outfit. "I mean, Furi! Oh. My. GOD."

[Kouki](https://www.polyvore.com/lolita_bride/set?id=227421624<br%20/>%0A) had on a cute, straight bang layered wig that came to just below his chest area. It was in the same shade as his normal hair (though maybe a bit darker) and it was topped with a pretty white lace headband with a white flower on the side.

He wore a pure white lolita dress with ruffles and lace and bows galore. It's had long sleeves that opened wide at the sleeves but what stood out the most was that his dress was the shortest one they've seen yet. The brunette's dress came up to his mid thigh, showing off a good inch or two of skin before his legs were covered with white stockings with a cute design of bunnies at the knee area.

On his feet were white chunky platform shoes with hearts and more bows on them. Then there was the small accessories like the omega's white lace gloves, the white lace flower choker with studded jewels around his neck and the matching white lace flower parasol that had fallen earlier but was now back in the omega's hands.

And the one piece that truly tied everything together was the white veil that was attached to his headband and laid gently over him, ending just at his waist.

"Awww....you look just like a bride, Kou-kun!" Momoi squealed as she hugged Kouki even more.

Kouki blushed harder as he looked down, trying to hide his red face. But Seijuurou did not like not seeing his mate's face so he gently lifted the other's chin in order to see him clearly.

When Kouki looked at him, Seijuurou smiled and leaned in to give him a kiss. "You look breath-taking, love." Kouki blushed once more but he looked very happy this time.

"...And this is where we make our exit." Takao interrupted, grinning when the couple looked at them with wide eyes, completely forgetting that they had an audience. "We like you and all, but I think it's time that Shin-chan and I go and have some alone time to ourselves."

"For once, I agree with Takao." Midorima nodded, frowning as he allowed his boyfriend to pull him away.

"Ah! If you guys can, please visit the auditorium before 2pm. All school clubs are required to put up a show and this year, the basketball team is putting up a play. So if you're interested, please feel free to watch and support us." Kouki informed them.

"Play? As in you guys will be in costumes and acting out boy AND girl parts?" Takao questioned, eyes gleaming in interest.

The omega nodded. "Yup."

Takao gave a thumbs up. "We're in. We'll see you all later!" With that, the Shuutoku couple headed towards the building, probably going to visit the knickknack shop for the green-haired shooters future lucky items.

"We'll come by and watch your play too." Himuro promised them with Murasakibara pulling on his sleeve.

"Muro-chin, let's get a churro." Murasakibara practically drooled at the sight of the sugary cinnamon fried sticks a few food stalls ahead.

Himuro chuckled as he let himself get pulled away as well. "We'll see you all later then. Okay Atsushi, slow down. We'll get both the chocolate and caramel dips, okay?"

Aomine sighed as he put his hands in his pockets. "We'll, I'm off to take a nap. Text me when the play's about to start." He told the last sentence to Momoi.

The pink-haired girl pouted as she yanked on his arm. "No way. Since we're all the way here, let's go sing karaoke!"

Kise grinned as he raised up his hand. "Ooh! Me too! Let's all go together!"

"Yay! Ki-chan is the best as always. See you both later, Kou-kun, Akashi-kun!" Momoi and Kise waved at the couple as they dragged a disgruntled Aomine along with them.

Kouki waved back, giggling as Aomine complained about not being able to sing. The brunette paused though when he felt his mate's arms wound across his middle, laying his chin on his shoulder.

Kouki smiled as he turned to give a small kiss on the other's cheek. "I'm really glad you're here Sei." He told the other.

Seijuurou smiled as he nuzzled into his mate's neck, neither of the pair caring about the stares and squeals they were receiving by the passerbys nearby. "I as well."

The couple relaxed against each other, just enjoying the other's presence before a loud growl sounded from Kouki's stomach.

Seijuurou chuckled as he moved away but took his blushing omega's hand in his. "Shall we go have something to eat?"

Kouki looked up shyly but nodded his head, tightening the hand entwined with the alpha's. "Yes, please."

The couple then walked towards the food stalls for something to eat. Kouki sighed, wishing he could change out of his outfit but the class president had ordered them all to wear their costumes until 1pm so everyone could see the outfits that all the girls had worked hard on creating.

He and Seijuurou shared a serving of yakisoba and bought ten pieces of takoyaki- five pieces were topped with negi cheese (onion cheese) and the other five had ponzu mayo on top (tangy citrus shoyu sauce and mayonnaise). They even bought two onigiris (riceballs) where Seijuurou went with the yaki onigiri with miso (pan-fried riceball) while Kouki went with the traditional ume (plum) onigiri.

They sat at one of the empty tables and ate their food, chatting and laughing with each other as they fed one another pieces of takoyaki.

A few girls came up to them to gush about how pretty Kouki was and where he had bought his outfit. They were all surprised when they learned that Kouki was actually a boy and that the outfit was made by students. They cheerfully promised that they would drop by the cafe as they went on their way.

For something sweet, Kouki bought a large, freshly-spun cone of waatame (cotton candy). He chose three flavors- green apple, blue hawaii and the traditional cotton candy pink.

Seijuurou only shook his head as he watched his mate consume his diabetic treat. "Kouki, you are aware that the thing you are eating right now is only pure sugar." He pointed out.

Kouki only gave him a sweet smile as he bit a piece of the green part. "I know. But that's what makes it so fun to eat." He pulled a piece of the pink part and fed it to his mate, laughing out loud at the disgusted face his mate made at the overwhelming sweetness.

After they consumed all their food, the couple decided to check out some of the classes inside to see what they were doing.

The first place they visited was the tea ceremony club. Kouki watched with wide eyes as Seijuurou gracefully did the entire ceremony with practiced ease and precision. He was so mesmerized that he didn't even mind that his own tea became gloopy while his alpha's was smooth and foamy.

After the ceremony, the couple bumped into Kise, Momoi and Aomine at the karaoke classroom.

Of course, the blonde and the pinkhead made them sing at least one song before they left.

The couple initially refused but the duo was relentless with their begging and eventually conceded, singing a duet in the end.

Kouki thinks he's blushed more singing with his mate than he did anytime during that day.

But when they got a singing score of 99, well, Kouki couldn't help but feel very proud at that.

And by the way, Kise got a score of 96, Momoi a 93 and Aomine with a measly score of 74 ("I told you that I don't sing!" Aomine grumbled as Kise bursted out in laughter.)

After karaoke, the couple stopped by the haunted house.

"Are you sure you are fine, Kouki?" Seijuurou asked his mate, looking worried as they walked through the darkened classroom hand-in-hand.

Kouki squeezed his hand, sweating bullets as he looked around, shivering slightly. "I'm f-fine." He stuttered slightly, flinching when konnyaku dropped from the ceiling, right in front of them.

Seijuurou found himself enjoying the haunted house a little more than he should. Not only did he find it unscary, but he loved how much his mate clung onto him, nuzzling his face into his neck or chest to hide away from the 'ghosts' that came out to scare them.

"Ahhhhhh! Oh my god! Waaahhhhh!" Kouki screamed, clutching onto the other with all his might as a 'zombie' came out and touched his leg.

And Seijuurou merely whispered soothing words at his mate, rubbing the other's back at he mentally thanked the 'monsters' for doing such a good job.

As they exited the house, a lot of girls cooed when they saw Kouki being carried piggyback by Seijuurou. The poor brunette was still trembling, hiding his face in the redhead's neck to keep from looking around their surroundings.

Seijuurou barely kept himself from suggesting to his omega that they should go through it one more time.

Deciding to do something fun next to rid of the omega's lingering fear, the couple decided to venture out to the stalls once more but went to play some of the games this time.

Of course, Kouki's bond mate excelled at everything. From the ring and basket tosses to the water balloon yoyo, Kouki had to ask for a plastic bag to store all of his mate's winnings. But Kouki did managed to do well at the cork shooting game- winning Sei a pikachu doll (the redhead had been fascinated with Pokemon ever since their movie night a few weeks back).

They headed back into the building where they participated in other types games this time.

Some of the indoor sports school clubs were holding their own contests of sort.

And in each contest, Seijuurou defeated them all.

From go to hanafuda to of course, shogi. The redhead came out victorious every single time.

Although in karuta, Kouki was the one with talent in that game and came out on top. He had always been good with memorizing the game's phrases and whatnot.

They now had a sackful (they had gotten rid of the plastic bag and Sei was now dragging along a sack of prizes with them) of all their winnings and it had become so heavy that they decided to drop the sack off at Kouki's classroom.

After being informed about the brunette's earlier incident, the class president allowed Kouki to be off duty for the rest of the day and assured him that they would replace him with someone else. So now, the omega could enjoy the rest of the festival with his mate.

Buying another two orders of Kouki's delicious scones topped with green tea butter, the couple decided to visit Kouki's friend's classroom next door.

The line was long but the couple didn't mind as they enjoyed their treats and talked to each other about anything and everything as they waited.

When it was finally their turn, the couple decided to keep things simple and opted out of wearing any of the props and just posed in front of the camera.

From happy to sad to wacky and to downright sexy, the couple did them all, with Kouki sitting on his alpha's lap the whole time.

"Awww... These ended up great!" Kouki beamed, showing their picture to the other. He only regret was that he was still dressed up as a bride.

Seijuurou looked at the pictures they took and gave a fond smile. "I like them all, but I'm more captivated by this photo." Seijuurou pointed out to the photo where he and Kouki were turned towards each other and smiling at one another.

Kouki yawned as he gingerly placed the photo in his boyfriend's pocket (his dress had no pockets) before leaning into the other as they walked down the hallway. After all the activities they had done, the brunette couldn't help but feel a bit tired.

Seijuurou held his waist as he looked down when the other yawned again. "Shall we take a break and go rest somewhere?"

Kouki nodded as he sighed. "Yeah, I'm beat and I still have to do the play later. We also have a bonfire tonight too. I think a short nap would be good."

Seijuurou nodded as he let his mate guide him to a place where they could be alone and rest.

Buying a small box of wagashi along with them to snack on later, Kouki led them to the school's roof and brought Seijuurou to the same spot where he and his best friends liked to hang out and have their lunches.

They went to the part of the roof that had a good bit of shade and Seijuurou sat down first and opened his arms for the other to join. Kouki blushed but eventually lowered himself into the other's hold when the redhead pointed out that it wouldn't be good if his white outfit got dirty from the ground.

Kouki let out another yawn as he rested on his mate's lap, feeling Seijuurou play with his 'hair' as they quietly just stared at the blue sky ahead.

Seijuurou absentmindedly fingered the fake but smooth brown hair of his mate's wig as he heard a horn go off from somewhere below. "That must be the scavenger hunt." Kouki commented, very tiredly as his eyes drooped.

Seijuurou hummed. "I'm positive that the others will be there, taking part of it."

Kouki chuckled quietly at that. "I bet. I can see Kagami and Aomine fighting about who would win...and then I can see Kuroko coming from behind and actually being the winner."

The alpha smiled, also agreeing with that scenario being possible. "The miracles have always been competitive, especially during our school's scavenger hunts in Teiko before."

Kouki sighed, snuggling up to the other as he found the perfect spot to rest his head on the other's shoulder. "What about you, Sei? What did you usually do during your school festivals?"

"If I wasn't busy with student council work? I usually played all the board games at school. And then I brought my winnings and gave them to all my friends." Seijuurou explained.

The brunette chuckled. "I see. You really are good at everything...especially shogi."

The redhead hugged him. "But I think you have me beat in karuta, Kouki."

The brunette gave another yawn before he said, "I'm really happy that you're here with me right now, Sei. The festival is so much more fun when you're here." He told the other quietly.

Seijuurou smiled widely as he pressed a soft kiss on the other's cheek a few times. "I think so as well. I have the most fun as long as you're here with me to enjoy it with." Hearing his mate give another yawn, the redhead chuckled as he softly rubbed the other's waist soothingly. "Go rest, Kouki. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Promise?" Kouki asked although he was already closing his eyes.

The last thing he heard was his mate saying, "Yes, I promise." before the omega finally succumbed to sleep.

The brunette blinked his eyes as he slowly woke up, running his face against the warm and slightly hard pillow under him.

"Are you awake, Kouki?" His pillow asked him, rubbing his back gently. Kouki blinked a few times before he realized that his pillow was actually his bond mate and that he was laying right on top of him.

Giving a yawn, Kouki shook his head as he cuddled up to the other's chest.

Seijuurou chuckled as he continued to rub his back, waiting for the other to wake up a bit more. "You know Kouki, I don't think I've properly complimented the outfit you are wearing right now. So now, I must say you look very stunning." He said, again fingering the lace material of the white dress.

Kouki only grunted a bit, still not quite awake yet.

Seijuurou moved on from the lace as he moved to feel the petticoat under the other's skirt. "And you are wearing a petticoat as well?"

"The girls said it would make the dress more 'puffy' and that it would help hide any private areas from accidentally showing since the dress really is short." Kouki mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

Seijuurou hummed as he let go of the petticoat and slowly ran his hand down the other's thigh as he touched the top of his stockings. "And it is quite a short dress indeed. I couldn't help but feel a bit jealous seeing all the eyes earlier focused on you." He played with the bunny ears of the stocking as he said this. "No one should be allowed to see what is mine, and mine alone."

Kouki froze as he looked up at his mate, eyes wide and completely awake now. He saw his mate's darkened eyes and playful smirk, making Kouki himself blush a hot pink. "Sei!" He lightly slapped the other's chest when he felt his mate run his hands up his thigh again, lingering at his bottom.

Seijuurou grinned as he examined the petticoat layers much throughly this time. "Hm? What is it, love?"

Kouki squeaked as he felt the alpha palm his entire bottom. "SEI!" He hissed louder, looking around to check if anyone was watching them.

But when the redhead got that sly look on his face, before Kouki could add anything more, the redhead immediately twisted their bodies until he was now straddling on top of the omega.

Kouki eyes were wide as Seijuurou grinned down at him before leaning down to leave a light kiss on the other's lips. Pulling away slightly, Seijuurou whispered, "We are alone now. And you are really the one to blame for wearing such a delicious outfit all day. I felt my control slipping multiple times because of it."

Kouki blushed as his legs twitched slightly, feeling the smooth stockings even more on his sensitive legs. "Um, but, I-" Kouki didn't get to finish whatever he was about to say as Seijuurou quickly leaned down to steal his lips once again, but this time the kiss was much deeper and lasted longer than the previous one.

Kouki soon forgot about any protests he was about to give as he felt the other's tongue enter his mouth.

The omega let out a loud moan as he felt himself harden, his dress riding up until his groin met with his mate's own aroused state.

Opening his mouth more, Kouki let his alpha devour him as his hands roamed over his dress, pulling the neckline down slightly to place a few kisses and sucks there.

Kouki lifted his legs and wrapped them around the other's waist, pulling him closer as he lifted his arms to wound around the other's shoulders.

Panting, Seijuurou pulled away from his neck and looked down at the brunette, eyes darkened with lust and affection.

Exchanging smiles, the redhead lowered down once more to capture the other's lips, letting out a guttural sound from his throat as he felt his omega reach down between them and start to unzip his pants, giving him some needed release from the growing pressure building up...

"Ah. Muro-chin, I found them."

"You did? Good job, Atsushi. Where are they- oh!"

The couple pulled away as their heads swerved towards the other pair before them.

Himuro blinked at them surprised, but he had a small smile lingering on his lips while Murasakibara stared at them normally, chewing on some candy rope in his hand.

"Aka-chin was eating Furi-chin?" Murasakibara asked, looking completely innocent as he chewed on his candy.

"That's right, Atsushi. So I think it best for us to leave them to their meal now." Himuro gave a small bow towards the horrified couple, "Everyone's been looking for you guys- your play is about to start soon and Furihata still needs to get into his costume. But I'll tell them that you're on your way. So just take your time and come down when your ready." With his smile not changing, Himuro gently led his boyfriend away.

"Oh." Himuro paused as he looked back at the pair. "Furihata, your shoe is over there by the way." He pointed to Kouki's abandoned shoe that had somehow flew about ten feet from where the couple was. "Wouldn't want to lose it, right?" With a wave, the pair left, leaving the remaining couple to themselves.

When they were once again alone, the couple looked at each other- Seijuurou with his eyes wide as Kouki's face looked like it was about to explode any minute now.

After a moment of silence, Seijuurou leaned down to hide his face in the other's chest and erupted in laughter as Kouki let out a loud groan.

"I'll never be able to face them ever again!" Kouki moaned, hiding his face with his hands. "And poor Murasakibara-kun....we completely destroyed his innocence, Sei! I feel even more horrible about that!"

Seijuurou only laughed harder, burying his face in the other's neck as he laughed uncontrollably.

Kouki huffed as he slapped his mate, hard, on the back. "It's not funny, Sei!"

Seijuurou shook his head but he was still laughing too hard to even reply back.

Kouki glared at the redhead, refusing to melt at the sight of seeing Seijuurou laughing happily. "I'm not sleeping with you tonight."

Seijuurou managed to speak between chuckles as he said, "We both know you will."

Kouki pouted as he shook his head hard. "No I won't. And I'm definitely not having sex with you tonight either."

Seijuurou laughed even more as he leaned down and gave the other a kiss on the lips. "And we definitely know that you still will." He grinned, red eyes sparkling at his cute and embarrassed mate.

It took the couple a few minutes to finally calm down, but once they straightened themselves (and Seijuurou retrieved his mate's thrown shoe) the couple left the rooftop.

At the brunette's classroom, they apologized for being late and Kouki was horrified when he had to give an explanation for why his dress was so dirty. Seijuurou then dropped his mate off at his classroom so the brunette could finish changing.

Seijuurou headed to the school's auditorium alone, and went to sit by his fellow miracles and their partners when he spotted them in the audience. There was also Ogiwara, Tae and Saeko there as well.

Thankfully, Himuro and Murasakibara didn't comment about what happened earlier, the beta only giving him a polite smile as Murasakibara sipped on his drink as looked into his bag of treats to see which one he should eat next.

"Okay, so do you guys know what play those guys are doing?" Takao asked, watching as the baseball team finished up their street dance routine.

"I heard that they were doing Cinderella, but with a twist." Momoi mentioned, hugging the stuff bear Aomine had won for her earlier.

Aomine snorted at that. "Ugh, Cinderella is so lame. Couldn't they think of anything better?" He rolled his eyes.

"But isn't it good though?" Takao pointed out with a sly grin on his face. "Remember, Cinderella is mostly a story with girls. And the Seirin boys basketball team is made out of all guys, right?"

Aomine paused as he thought about that. Slowly, a grin appeared in his face. "Oh hell yeah. Okay, now I'm excited."

"Shh!" Midorima hushed them, a bag of potential lucky items he had bought sitting beside him. "You fools are too loud. It's starting." He glared.

The group then quietened down as the narrator's voice announced the Seirin basketball boys team's rendition of Cinderella.

  
☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

_Once upon a time, there lived a girl named Cinderella..._

  
The spotlight shined and aim its focus on one redhead that was standing in the middle of the stage.

[Kagami](https://www.polyvore.com/strange_cinderella/set?id=229070138) wore a red and black maid's dress (lolita-style) that came up to his knees. His wig was tied in curly ponytails and half of it was colored red while the other half was black. And what was noticeable was that he was completely barefooted (none of the girls shoes could fit him and Coach forbade him to wear his sneakers or boots on stage).

Kagami squinted his eyes at the crowd (the light was too freaking bright) as he had a broom in hand, furrowing his double eyebrows with a deep frown on his face.

"Yo." The alpha nodded to the crowd, making everyone break out in laughter at the plain greeting.

  
_Cinderella lived together with her father after her mother's passing. But one day, her father married her stepmother who also had a daughter of her own. When Cinderella's father died, Cinderella learned how cruel and evil her stepmother and sister truly was. They treated Cinderella like a servant, working her down to the bones every day and night. And when the invitation from the castle came in to invite everyone to the royal ball, they wouldn't even let poor Cinderella attend the ball..._

  
"I don't want to go." Kagami said flatly, sweeping the stage.

The 'evil' stepsister, Kouki, bit his lip as he looked at the redhead with worried eyes. "A-Are you sure? I think it w-would be fun though..."

The alpha shook his head. "Nope. Don't wanna. Besides, I'm too busy cleaning this dump for me to go out and party anyway." He gestured to the empty stage around them.

Kouki frowned, his hands clenching onto the dress he was wearing. "I can h-help you with the chores then." He offered, his voice shaking a bit due to his nervousness at being on stage.

Kagami gave his 'stepsister' a fond smile as he reached over to give the brunette's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Don't sweat it, Furi-'chan'. I don't want to spend a night around other snooty people anyway. And besides, I don't got anything else to wear for the ball- nothing fits me." He gestured at his maid's dress.

"I can go and buy something quick for you to wear." The omega suggested.

Kagami chuckled as he shook his head. "Nah, I'm good. Anyway, have I told you how great you look right know- you'll knock everyone dead at the ball." He whistled as he winked at the other.

[Kouki](https://www.polyvore.com/pink_princess/set?id=229073456) was wearing a rose print lace gown with flower embellished sleeves. The dress was a pretty pastel pink hue and the skirt of the dress flared out with many hidden layers of tulle underneath to give it some drama. He also wore a pair of studded lace ballet flats that were very comfortable and matched the color and design of his dress. And the brunette's wig was pulled into two braided buns on either side of his head and topped with a white lace and beaded hairpiece.

Kouki blushed as he looked down shyly. "Thank you."

Suddenly the wicked stepmother walked in with a very haughty expression on his face.

[Kawahara](https://www.polyvore.com/wicked_stepmother/set?id=229114425) wore a long-sleeved ombré purple velvet gown with black print and equally purple velvet ballet flats with a black bow on top. His wig was a light gray, almost white, victorian-style high bun hairstyle that made him look every bit as evil and strict-looking as his character should be.

"Cinderella! If this house is not spotless by the time we come back, then I shall kick you out into the streets and you shall end up homeless for all eternity!" Kawahara shouted, pointing at Kagami in a condescending manner.

"You're having way too much fun with this." Kouki muttered under his breath.

Kagami merely raised an eyebrow as he leaned against his broom. "Sure, go for it. Kick me out. But may I ask who will clean the house, do the laundry and cook all the food if I'm not here?" He questioned, looking amused.

The stepmother paused at that, looking confused as he thought about it. Shaking his head, Kawahara just gave a sneer, "Just make sure you clean this house, Cinderella. Furi-chan, let's go!" And with that, the wicked stepmother swept up her skirts and left in a dramatic flourish.

Kagami sighed as he hurriedly shooed the brunette off. "Go on, don't leave the old lady waiting."

Kouki turned to look at him as he asked him one last time, "Are you sure you don't want to join us? I'm sure I can convince mother to give you a small break for tonight?"

Kagami shook his head. "I'm totally fine with staying home. Anyway, go to the ball and party it up with royalty. See ya later!" He waved as the brunette reluctantly left.

When he was finally all alone, Kagami then dropped the broom on the floor and sunk down on the ground, yawning loudly as he closed his eyes for a nap.

  
_Cinderella continued to work hard and tirelessly around the house, feeling miserable as she mourned the fact that she wouldn't be able to go to the ball. But a miracle happened and suddenly, Cinderella found herself visited by her fairy godmother who promised the lucky girl that she would help her to attend the ball. But only on one condition- Cinderella needed to be home by midnight for the spell would run out then..._

  
"Cinderella, please wake up." A blue-haired 'woman' stood in the middle of the stage, startling the audience as they didn't notice how the blunette had gotten there in the first place.

The blunette's expression was completely neutral as he nudged the sleeping redhead with his foot. When the redhead only let out a snore (he was actually asleep?!) the blunette took it upon himself to take his star wand and shove one of the sharp points into the redhead's nose.

"Gyahh! Wha-huh?" Kagami snorted as he immediately woke up. Blinking himself awake, the redhead looked up to glare at the person standing over him. "Dammit, Kuroko! And where do you think you're sticking that wand in?!"

The blunette merely waved his wand around nonchalantly as he proceeded to introduce himself, "Hello, Cinderella-san. I am your fairy godmother and I am here to help you go to the ball."

[Kuroko](https://www.polyvore.com/fairy_godmother/set?id=229072385) did not have wings, but he did wear a lovely blue flower embellished long-sleeve illusion gown, with a sheer illusion bodice and a jewel neck together with a full length a-line skirt. He wore a cloak over it- similar to the cloak from earlier, though this one was longer and was a light blue color. On his feet were blue lace ballet flats and his light blue wavy wig came up to his chest area with a braid and black bow ties on the side.

Kagami gave him a once-over. "Aren't fairies supposed to have wings?" He immediately pointed out, looking unimpressed.

Kuroko shook his head but began poking his wand at the other's eyelids, making the redhead's tears appear. "Like many things in life, we must earn the things we want." He lectured the other. "Now please stop crying and stand, Cinderella-san."

Kagami swatted the blunette away as the beta kept poking him with his golden magic star wand. "I'm not crying! And quit poking me already- I'm getting up, sheesh."

Kuroko nodded his head. "No need to hide your sadness, Cinderella-san. I shall help you get ready for the ball...but it does come with a price." He warned.

Kagami rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I know. I have to be home by midnight or else I'll be in trouble when the magic runs out."

"Actually, I meant that you should buy me a week's worth of vanilla milkshakes in payment for my services." Kuroko told him, his expression deadpanned.

Kagami spluttered. "What the hell?! I'm not made of money- and I'm dressed as a maid, you know!"

The blunette hummed. "Well, if you did not indulge yourself in so many burgers, maybe more dresses would fit you?" He suggested.

The redhead flushed as he grabbed Kuroko by the dress, shaking the blunt blunette. "Kuroko, you bastard. You just called me fat, didn't you?"

Kagami yelped when a basketball hit him in the head just then, making him let go of his 'fairy godmother'. He looked up to see Coach Riko giving him a scary glare from backstage, shaking her fist at him in a threatening manner as she hissed for him not to fight on stage.

Kagami huffed as he crossed his arms across his chest, grumbling under his breath.

Kuroko dusted himself off as he held up his wand again. "Now, once again I shall use my magic to help you get to the ball and meet the prince. I will give you a new dress to wear and even help you with transportation. And also remember, the magic does have a time limit so you must leave by midnight. Understand, Cinderella-san?"

The redhead sighed but nodded his head. "Okay, fine. But I'm really fine with just chilling back here and not going, you know."

Kuroko nodded his head. "Good. And also, I shall expect my payment starting tomorrow- just leave the milkshakes in the freezer and I will get to them." The blunette ignored the redhead's protests as he raised his wand and the whole stage was suddenly engulfed in smoke.

  
_The fairy godmother graciously granted Cinderella's heartfelt wish and with a new dress and pumpkin carriage, Cinderella was off to the ball to meet the prince. Back at the castle, Prince Charming found himself quite bored, feeling unsatisfied by all of the ladies at the party. Almost excusing himself from the party, the prince froze when he laid eyes on Cinderella, heart thumping out of his chest as he watched the most beautiful woman in the land making her grand entrance..._

  
[Fukuda](https://www.polyvore.com/prince_charming/set?id=229114839) choked when he saw Kagami. He himself was dressed in a slightly too-big light yellow coat with silver buttons, yellow ascot and a gold stash around his middle. He had on white breeches and shiny black shoes. And on his head was a gold crown, signifying that he was indeed the Prince.

He watched as Kagami clumsily made his entrance, the redhead cursing as he kept tripping over his dress.

[Kagami](https://www.polyvore.com/strange_cinderella/set?id=229070138) had changed into a complete ballgown. It was made of red and black satin material and detailed with white lace on the skirt and flute sleeves. His wig was the same and whenever Kagami pulled up the ginormous dress to walk, the audience could see that he was still barefoot. 

Cinderella looked more like a vampire than a princess, to be honest.

"We're not hosting a Halloween party, you know." Fukuda pointed out, watching Kagami waddled his ways towards him.

"Oh, shut up. It's not like I like wearing this- I look like a damn marshmallow." Kagami whined, clutching onto the giant dress.

"More like a brunt marshmallow on fire." Kuroko observed from somewhere from behind the stage.

"Whose fault do you think it is that I'm wearing this damn thing in the first place, hah fairy godmother?!" Kagami shouted back, sending Kuroko a dirty glare. Kuroko merely gave him a innocent little smile in return.

"Anyway, would you like to dance, miss?" Fukuda asked politely, following the lines of the script dutifully.

Kagami waved him off. "Nah, I'm good- I can barely walk in this thing, let alone dance in it. You should go for that lady in the rose dress instead." He pointed to his stepsister who was standing a few feet away.

Kouki jumped in surprise at being called but shook his head, "Oh, it's alright. I'm sure there are plenty of people who would be more worthy of the prince's hand than I." He insisted.

Kagami furrowed his eyebrows. "What are you talking about, Furi. You're just as good as any of them." He pointed to the other second and first years who were also dressed up and were attending the ball.

Kawahara nodded as he urged Kouki forward. "That's right, Furi. You're the best looking one here anyway- so go get some from the prince and make mama a queen."

Kouk blushed as he hesitated, "Um, but, I don't think this is how the story goes, guys..."

  
_As Prince Charming and Cinderella enjoyed each other's company, the clock chimed, signaling that midnight was quickly approaching. Distraught, Cinderella apologized to the prince and fled. The prince ran after her, calling out as he begged her to at least give him her name. But Cinderella didn't say anything as she ran, leaving her glass slipper behind her. As the prince held the slipper, he vowed to search the entire land for the girl he had fallen for and marry her..._

  
"Well, that's my cue to leave. It was nice meeting you, prince. And Furi-chan, make sure you have fun, okay?" Kagami yelled out as he waddled away, trying not to trip over his ball gown.

"Wait!" Fukuda yelled out. He didn't run after the redhead since Kagami was moving very slowly and he would surely be able to catch up to the other in mere seconds. "What is your name?"

"Sorry, I can't hear you! The ruffles on this dress is making too much racket!" Kagami shouted back, fleeing away.

"Ah, you have to leave your glass slipper, Kagami." Kouki called out, reminding the alpha.

Kagami blew a strand of red hair from his wig that had managed to get in his face, "Can't- I still don't have any shoes on!" He gestured towards his bare feet.

"Ah, I knew I forgot something. Here you go, Cinderella-san." Kuroko slid a glass slipper across the stage, landing near Kagami.

Kagami snorted as he kicked the slipper closer to Fukuda. "A little late, don't you think?" And with that, Cinderella quickly (sorta) made his escape.

  
_Prince Charming, together with his advisor and knights, roamed across the land, trying the glass slipper on every girl to find which one would fit it and thus, being the girl from the ball. Thousands have tried the slipper and failed. Finally, the prince came to Cinderella's house..._

  
"Oh, I'm sorry but this isn't my slipper." Kouki apologized, refusing to try on the slipper.

"Why don't you at least try, miss?" One of the second years urged him.

"Yes, Furi-chan. You can be a princess you know." Kawahara pointed out.

But the omega shook his head. "But I think you should let Cinderella try it on instead."

"Someone call for me?" Kagami walked onto the stage, once again in his maid outfit.

"Cinderella! What are you doing outside the dungeons!" Kawahara yelled, furious.

Kagami shrugged, "Well, the door was unlocked so..."

"Never mind. Can someone try on the slipper please?" Fukuda asked in exasperation.

They pulled out a chair for Kagami to sit on as he tried on the beautiful glass slipper- which was literally made out of glass and carved in a intricate design and studded with crystals all over.

"It fits!" Kouki gasped, clapping his hands in excitement.

"It doesn't." Kagami deadpanned, watching as the prince's advisor tried to shove his large foot into the tiny shoe.

"Now what?" Fukuda asked, watching as his advisor panted on the ground, giving up on trying to put the slipper on the redhead's giant feet.

"I may be able to help you all." They all looked up as Kuroko walked onto the stage, waving his wand as smoke swirled around him.

"Hey, lessen up on the smoke, will ya?" Kagami coughed, waving off some of the smoke that got in his face.

"I apologize, Cinderella-san. But anyway, I am here for I think I know the solution to all your problems." Kuroko told them.

Waving his wand in the air, the blunette pointed it directly at the brunette wearing the rose dress. "You."

Kouki jumped, his eyes wide as she shakily pointed to himself. "M-me?"

Kuroko lowered his wand as he explained. "Yes. I realized that I have made a horrible mistake. The person I came here to help was not Cinderella-san after all. The person who needed my help the most...was you, stepsister-san."

The brunette's jaw dropped. "What? But..."

Kuroko walked towards the brunette and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "The shoe was always meant for you. So why don't you try it on and get your happy ending?"

The omega blushed but shook his head, "No, I can't. I mean, I'm not the one who gets the happy ending here. I'm not the main character- I'm just the stepsister." He said weakly.

Kuroko gave him one of his rare smiles as he guided the brunette towards the seat where Kagami had sat before. "Just because you may not be Cinderella, doesn't mean that you can never be considered the main character. You will always be the main character in your own story and no matter what, you deserve to have your own happy ending. All you need to do is take a leap of faith...and fly."

The prince's advisor handed the blunette the glass slipper and Kuroko held it up to Kouki. "So stepsister-san, are you ready to take that leap?" He asked, everyone in the audience and on stage waited in anticipation for the brunette's answer.

Kouki looked around at everyone with wide eyes but then took a deep breath as he slowly looked up and met the blunette's gentle eyes. "I'm ready."

Kuroko actually gave a small grin at that as he bent down to fit the shoe on the brunette. "That was the answer I was hoping for, stepsister-san."

Kouki took off the shoe he was already wearing and everyone held their breaths as Kuroko placed the glass slipper onto the brunette's foot.

And like magic, it fit.

Everyone exhaled, some letting out cheers as Kouki's jaw dropped when the slipper actually fit perfectly over his foot.

Kuroko's face slipped back to its deadpanned expression, but the happy aura around him was glowing. "See? It was you all along."

"So, does that mean that we're going to get married?" Fukuda asked, taking a step forward.

Kuroko shook his head, earning a few gasps from the crowd. "I'm sorry, Prince-san, but you are not the right prince for stepsister-san's story."

Kouki frowned, looking at the other confused. "What do you mean, Kur- I mean, fairy godmother?"

Kuroko gave a bow as he lifted up his wand once more. "Because stepsister-san, the true prince to give you your real happy ending is right here." With another twirl of his wand, more smoke appeared on the other end of the stage. A shadowed figure appeared inside the smoke and slowly made their way towards him.

Kouki gasped when the person was finally revealed.

In front of him, was his boyfriend, his lover and his one and only bond mate, Akashi Seijuurou.

[](https://www.polyvore.com/strange_cinderella/set?id=229070138)[Seijuurou](https://www.polyvore.com/prince/set?id=229091975) was dressed in a prince outfit similar to Fukuda's, but his costume seemed to fit and match the heir's overall appearance much better. He wore a coat of black and red with white lace ruffles on his chest and cuffs and white cut tons. He wore black breeches with white socks/stockings and medieval-style dark brown leather shoes. And the redhead's face was partially covered by a red and white masquerade mask with black music notes on it to keep his identity a secret.

Pretty much all of the girls (and some guys) swooned at the appearance of the mysterious handsome prince.

But Seijuurou eyes were focused on only his mate as he practically glided gracefully across the stage towards the blushing brunette, "Hello, I apologize for keeping you waiting for so long. Kouki, will you allow me to hold your hand and take you on a new adventure with me?" The redhead asked him sweetly, making all the girls (and alot of guys now) squeal loudly.

Kouki blushed as he gave the other a wide smile. "But I don't even know your name, stranger." He teased.

Seijuurou grinned as he replied, "I apologize again, but I must keep my identity a secret from everyone. But if you come with me, I'll tell you everything you want, including my name, when we're alone." The brunette became redder when the squealing became even louder and there was whistling and hooting from the crowd.

"So Kouki, I shall ask you again. Will you come with me?" The redhead asked, holding his hand up once more.

Kouki didn't even need to think twice as he jumped up and nodded, "Of course."

When he took a step forward, everyone gasped as Kouki lost his footing and began to fall. But fortunately, Seijuurou caught him and in one swift move, he lifted his omega into his arms and placed a soft kiss on the other's lips.

Now all of his teammates were cheering along with the audience as Kouki felt his face explode with all the blood that rushed up to it. He lightly smacked his mate on the shoulder as he scolded, "Sei!"

But Seijuurou only grinned as he walked off the stage, with his beautiful and perfect bond mate in his arms the entire way.

  
_And in the end, the slipper ended up fitting the stepsister and she was carried off by a mysterious prince as they both left to start their own adventure together- full of love and happiness along the way. Cinderella ended up investing her skills and opened her own business, even meeting a lovely baker where they soon got married. Prince Charming ended up finding a woman of his own- someone older but who was just as crazy for him as he was her. Although the stepmother did not find love for herself, she ended up overthrowing the neighboring kingdom's ruler and became queen. And finally, the fairy godmother finally got his own wings- proving that he was indeed a real fairy._

_And they all lived happily ever after. The end~ (´▽`ʃƪ)♡_

  
☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

"What a heartwarming tale!" Momoi sniffled, clapping her hands in joy as the Seirin basketball team gave a bow.

"Whoo! This was even better than the real story!" Kise cheered, clapping his hands as he blew out a whistle or two.

"I think I've learned more from this Cinderella than the original." Ogiwara commented, giving out a louder cheer when his boyfriend gave his bow on stage.

"You're joking, right? This entire play was a monstrosity." Midorima rolled his eyes, handing a tissue to his own boyfriend who was currently in tears...tears of laughter, anyway.

"Hiroshi! You look so hot, babe!" Saeko screamed, making her boyfriend blush but he waved at her happily.

"Go, Taiga!" Tae cheered, clapping her hands as her boyfriend gave the crowd a peace sign before taking his bow.

"Ahahahahaha! I'm making multiple copies of this!" Aomine laughed aloud in glee as he watched the video he had recorded on Momoi's phone of the entire performance.

"Muro-chin, I accidentally dropped my candy apple." Murasakibara pouted. While he was clapping, the stick accidentally slipped out of his hands and landed on the floor.

"I'll buy you another one later. Here, have some of my corn instead." Himuro offered, smiling as his boyfriend's eyes lit up as he thanked the other with a peck on the cheek. Looking back at the stage, Himuro let out a quiet sigh as his smile became wider. "Bravo, Taiga. Bravo."

Later that evening, the whole group gathered around as the bonfire party began.

Earlier, the announcements of the winners and prizes were given out. In first place for best class theme was of course, the Crossdress Cafe. Class president, Shiruko, was beaming with pride as she received the free all-you-can-eat certificate at their favorite eatery for the whole class to indulge in.

And the winner for best club act went to...the softball team's musical of Hamilton (because of Seijuurou's involvement in their play, the basketball team was out of the running due to breaking the rule of no outsiders being allowed to participate).

But the basketball team did get so well that they were given the second place prize of another all-you-can-eat coupon at a pizza eatery. And that was even better for them in the end since the first place win was an all-you-can-eat steak prize and other than Kagami, the rest of the team were perfectly fine with not seeing another large steak for the rest of their lives. (Their coach had a tendency to bring the team out to steak-eating challenges whenever they were low on money and well, no thank you).

Kouki sighed as he sat next to his mate on the benches, dressed in his normal clothes again.

"I have never been so grateful to be able to wear pants again." Kouki sighed, sitting back and finally able to open his legs again as he sat.

Seijuurou chuckled as he lightly place his arm around the other's back. "No matter what you wear, I know that you'll always look amazing."

Kouki smiled as he leaned close to kiss the other. "You too, Sei. You'll always look like a prince to me." He said, shyly.

Seijuurou looked happy as he turned towards the dance floor, seeing some of their friends there- some dancing while some were fooling around. The couple decided to sit out for a while, a bit tired from all their earlier activities (the couple may or may not have done a bit of fooling around themselves after the play in one of the empty classrooms, but thankfully, this time there was no interruptions).

"So did you hear that Kuroko and Ogiwara won the scavenger hunt earlier?" Kouki asked, watching the blunette and his boyfriend twirl around the floor as if they were in a ball room.

The redhead nodded as he let out a soft chuckle. "I have. And I've also been told that Kagami and Daiki somehow won the award for best couple."

Kouki giggled as he watched Kagami dancing with Tae as Aomine was pulled along by a laughing Momoi and Kise. "No way! Hehe...that's so ironic but hilarious!"

Seijuurou sighed as he watched Takao dancing around a stiff Midorima and even Murasakibara swayed side to side with Himuro, for once not eating as his hands were on the other's hips as they danced. "But I'm sure that we would have won if we what bern there." He pointed out.

His omega giggled and nodded. "Yeah, we would. Hands down." He agreed.

They watched everyone dancing, some laughing as they chatted on the sides and the large fire burning bright right at the center of it all.

"It was really nice seeing you dressed like a bride today, Kouki. It made me think of our own wedding day someday." Seijuurou told him.

Kouki sighed as he stared at the dancing flames before them. "I'm telling you this now, Sei. When we get married someday, I'm definitely NOT going to be wearing a wedding dress." He warned, but he was smiling as he said this.

Seijuurou grinned. "Fair enough. So do you see yourself wearing a suit or kimono?"

Kouki pursed his lips as he thought. "A suit, I think. I've always preferred western weddings over the traditional Shinto ones."

Seijuurou hugged his mate closer as he nonchalantly asked, "Hm..and so would you prefer a public proposal or a private one?"

Kouki played with a loose string on his sleeves as he absently answered, "A private one, of course."

Seijuurou hummed as he leaned in and turned to place a soft kiss on the other's forehead. "I love you Kouki, very much so."

Kouki looked up from his sleeve when he heard this and gave the other a wide smile, full of nothing but happiness. "I love you too, Sei. Always, okay?"

And Seijuurou's reply to that was to lean in close again and join their lips once more, exchanging even more kisses this time.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you missed my notes above, make sure to click on all the underlined words that you see in the story- they will link you to pictures of the character's outfits that they are wearing (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧
> 
> In the next story, Seijuurou will take Kouki on a very special date (* ˘⌣˘)◞[_]♡+* Ɗɑɫë*+♡


End file.
